This invention relates to heat transfer oil, and more specifically relates to heat transfer oil which is stable in Freon.
Nowadays, as one of the processes for sparing resources, there is a tendency to possitively utilize exhaust heat and subterranean heat. One of the examples is generation of electric power by Freon turbine (re: Japanese Pat. No. 94806/1976). In such a case, the heat is absorbed in a heat transfer oil and said oil is made to contact directly Freon for producing Freon steam for rotating a turbine, thus providing merit of very high efficiency enabling the apparatus to be minimized remarkably. However, during such process, said oil contacts with Freon at high temperature resulting in the production of HCl. This HCl causes corrosion of the metal of the apparatus and also deteriorates the property of the insulating material in the apparatus. Therefore, it was necessary to apply an indirect heat exchange system through metal wall etc. instead of a more effective direct heat exchange system.